Injustice Legendaries Amoung Us
by The ZOOM
Summary: Tras la Destrucción de ciudad Luminalia Ash es corrompido por esto lo que llevara a llevar un régimen y dictadura donde solo Alan podrá detenerlo lo lograra?
1. Prologo

Hola a Todos soy Reverse Ash y les traigo un fic que me inspiro en cierto juego y comic que espero que se den cuenta cual es y sin mas que decir aquí esta.

Pokemon no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores.

Titulo Injustice Legendaries Amoung Us

Prologo

Aquí la reportera Michael desde el helicóptero número 4 de la guardia nacional de Kalos, Les comunicamos a todos que ciudad Luminalia ah desapareció Repito ciudad luminalia a desaparecido tras una gran explosión hace aproximadamente 40 minutos actualmente nos encontramos a 3 km del centro del desastre, desafortunadamente no nos dejan sobrevolar más allá Actualmente se desconoce la causa exacta de este horripilante hecho que ha dejado a la ciudad luminalia en una total devastación no sabemos cuántas personas murieron pero se calcula que son millones al ser Luminalia la ciudad mas grande y poblada de la región.

Lejos en una estación de policía de Luminalia.

-¡LA BOMBA! Esto no era parte del plan Lissandre- Exclamaba en vos alta Alain.

-Esto tu ya lo Sabias Alain no te hagas el tonto he he- Ríe sarcásticamente.

-Pero no pensé que murieran personas en esto…-Se lamentaba Alain.

-y sobre todo porque. Porque le hiciste esto a él, que tenía que ver Ash en esto LIssandre. era necesario a que lo obligaras a hacer eso!-Exclamaba Alain.

-Sabes ¿alguien a ti te quito todo cuando eras mas joven no? y es la causa por la que te uniste a mi en lo que te convertiste y lo que eres, alguien que abandona lo que era antes para convertirse en el mejor entrenador de mega evoluciones y hacer lo que sea con tal de solo hacer aquella chica pelirroja feliz sin importar los daños que causes a otros. Ahora dime en que se convertirá Ash Ketchum será alguien como tú o tal vez mucho peor.

Usa Impactrueno Pikachu! Ordenaba una vos que tras la orden una parte de la pared de la estación de policía se destruye.

-Oh ya está aquí-decía despreocupado Lissandre.

-¡Aléjate de el Alain!- Ordena Ash muy Molesto.

-Yo me encargo de Esto- dice Alain.

Ash se acercaba a la mesa de interrogación para acto aventar la mesa y tomar a Lissandre y ponerlo contra la pared.

-Me Drogaste me hiciste que…Serena… mi amigos- dijo Ash en un tono triste.

-Primero tus amigos y luego esta ciudad la gente que te importa termina explotando no?- dice Lissandre con un tono Burlón.

-¡CALLATE INFELIZ!-exclamaba furioso Ash

Ash estaba a punto de golpearlo pero se contiene.

-Hehe por eso me cae bien niño eres demasiado Crédulo para todo-Dice Lissandre.

En eso Ash lo toma y lo lanza con fuerzas contra el otro lado de la pared. Alain estaba sorprendido por eso ver tanta fuerza que tenia Ash.

Con Esfuerzo Lissandre se para del piso.

-Veo que Haz al fin logrado poder controlar el poder del aura dentro de ti. Piensas que por eso puedes ser un héroe que puedes ayudar a los demás que encerrarme me reformara mágica mente y que todos estarán a salvo. Hehe sabía que eres tonto pero no que fueras un estúpido ahora vete que planeo escapar y acabar con esto.- decía con un tomo arrogante Lissandre.

No lo creo en eso toma por el cuello Ash a Lissandre.

-Muy bien suficiente Ash- dijo Alain intentando detener a Ash pero es aventado al suelo.

-Crees que vuelvas a amar alguna vez. Tal vez si no la matas haciéndote el héroe de nuevo.- dijo Lissandre apenas y pudiendo hablar.

En eso Ash toma su mano y se la atraviesa en el pecho a Lissandre Matándolo casi al Instante.

Y con Esto Ash comienza una Etapa de transformación de lo que será de ahora en adelante y el primer pasó a su reinado de tiranía en todo el mundo…

Fin del prologo.

Continuara.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y háganme hacer las faltas ortográficas para arreglarlas se despide de Ustedes Reverse Ash.


	2. Capitulo 1 Año 1

Hola a todos aquí de vuelta en si Esta era una historia que tenía en mente desde hace meses y reciente mente me amine a hacerla como ya Sabrán me base del juego y posterior comic Injustice Gods Among Us, y para no hacer esto largo comencemos de una vez.

Se me olvidaba pero esta historia al principio contara con amourshipping pero eso cambiara en los siguientes capítulos aun que abra ligeros momentos sobre eso tal vez halla sobre otros shipping pero eso será para mas adelante.

Pokemon no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos Creadores.

Capitulo Uno el comienzo.

AÑO 1.

Después que Ash lograra reunir las ocho medallas de kalos Ash junto a Serena Clemont y Bonnie se dirigen a ciudad Luminalia a tomar un descanso ya que la liga será dentro de 3 meses y que mejor que pasarla ahí hasta que llegue la hora de entrar a la Liga.

-¡Que bien al fin tengo todas las medallas al fin podre entrar a la liga pokemon y esta vez estoy mas dispuesto a ganar la liga!- dijo Ash con mucho entusiasmo.

Ash al fin pudo lograr la sincronización con Greninja él quien lo ayudo a ganar su última medalla y no solo el si no que otra persona que estaba a su lado fue su gran ayuda Serena que Después de ayudarlo en aquel momento su relación entre los 2 mejoro bastante y era un secreto a sus 2 compañeros pero ambos habían comenzado un noviazgo después de eso.

-Ash crees que sea ya el momento que le digamos lo nuestro a Clemont a Bonnie?-pregunta Serena.

\- al llegar a la torre Luminalia les daremos la sorpresa- Respondió Ash

Pasan unos minutos y todos llegan a la torre Luminalia quienes son recibidos por clembot.

Poco después de acomodarse saben que es momento y Ash y Serena llaman a sus amigos para comunicarles sobre su relación.

-Bien amigos queremos darles un anuncio importante yo y Serena – dice Ash.

-si díganos que es- dice clemont.

-el anuncio es Ash y yo somos novios- Responde Serena muy sonrojada.

-¡si al fin ya son novios los 2!-dice Bonnie muy emocionada.

-Me alegra por ustedes 2 no pensé que fueran a hacerse novios, pero por cierto ¿desde cuándo lo son novios?-Pregunta el Nerd a la pareja.

-bueno, jeje lo somos poco antes de ganar mi última medalla fue cuando Serena fue a buscarme fue un momento especial tuvimos una pequeña discusión pero eso nos llevo a que seamos pareja- dijo Ash algo nervioso mientras Serena estaba toda sonrojada.

-Pensábamos decírselo desde antes pero decidimos mejor decírselo hasta llegar a Ciudad Luminalia-dice Serena con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Y cambiando de tema por cierto Clemont me gustaría que me dieras tu ayuda a entrenar a mis pokemons antes de entrar a la liga-dice Ash con entusiasmo.

-claro me encantaría ayudarte Ash me gustaría ser te de ayuda en la liga- dice Clemont a Ash

Mientras tanto en una parte lejos de la torre Luminalia.

-El plan ya casi está listo, atacaremos a Luminalia en el amanecer por eso quiero que evites que cualquier persona interfiera en esto. Sobre todo si se trata de ese mocoso de Ash Ketchum ¿Entiendes Alain?-Pregunta Lissandre.

-Entiendo el será algo difícil de quitar del camino pero no será un problema-Responde Alain.

-¡NO! No quiero que interfieras con él, yo tengo algo planeado algo para el especialmente.-dice Lissandre con una sonrisa malévola.

-Tu solo dedícate a evitar que otras personas interfieran o se metan en nuestro camino hasta que acabemos con nuestra te avisaremos para que te alejes de esta ciudad lo más lejos posible-Dice Lissandre con un tono Serio.

-¿Por qué Que lo que pasara?.- pregunta Alain.

-Tú solo haz lo que te ordene- Responde Lissandre.

De Regreso en la torre en la Torre Luminalia.

-ElectroBola.

Pikachu empezó empezó a juntar una bola dorada eléctrica en su cola y la lanza contra el conejo tipo normal que rápida mente evade para no caer herido.

-Bien hecho ¡Bunnelby!-Usa Disparo de lodo contra Pikachu ordena el inventor.

-Esquívalo y Atactrueno-Ordena Ash.

Pikachu empieza a sacar una gran cantidad de electricidad de su cuerpo.

-buen intento pero usa Excavar Bunnelby-

Acto seguido el conejo normal se oculta bajo la tierra esperando la orden de su entrenador.

-estate atento Pikachu cuando te le la orden-dice Ash a Pikachu.

Pikachu solo asiente y espera el ataque del Bunnelby.

-Ahora Bunnelby-dice clemont

-no lo creo amigo- Pikachu Salta y Usa cola de hierro.

Antes que Bunnelby ataque a Pikachu salta y su cola se pone un color blanco para acto acatar al pokemon tipo normal y dejarlo debilitado.

-Bien hecho amigo te mereces un descanso- dice Clemont a su amigo.

-Excelente pikachu le luciste amigo.-dice Ash a pikachu mientras le acaricia su mejilla.

-bueno hay que seguir Ash Luxray sal amigo.- Dice Clemont soltando la pokeball de Luxray.

-Es tu turno Sal Greninja- Dice Ash que igual saca la su pokeball y en acto aparece Greninja.

-Continuemos.- dice Ash.

-Rapidez.

Luxar empezó a lanzar varias estrellas desde su cola con adjetivo de atacara Greninja.

-Doble equipo.

Greninja crea varias copias de el que cuando impacta rapidez en ninguna copia sale afectado el verdadero.

-Ahora Greninja usa Shuriken de agua.-Ordena Ash

Greninja empieza a crear varios shuriken pero son esquivados por Luxray

-Voltio cruel Luxray.

El león eléctrico se cubre de electricidad su cuerpo mientras corre a toda velocidad contra greninja.

-Esquívalo Greninja- dice Ash pero ya era tarde el ataque ya había dado contra él y es mandado varios metros hacia atrás.

-¿¡Estas bien Greninja!?- pregunta Ash preocupado por su pokemon.

Greninja solo asiente y se pone de pie para seguir con el combate.

-vuelve a Usar voltio cruel Luxray-Ordena el rubio a su León eléctrico.

-Vamos amigo ¡acabemos con esto!-Grita Ash y enseguida un torbellino envuelve a greninja para acto quitarse el torbellino y mostrarse a Geninja Ash.

-usa corte contra Luxray-ordena Ash.

Al chocar ambos ataques crean una explosión haciendo que ambos ataques se anulen.

-Colmillo Rayo.

El león eléctrico corre hacia greninja cubriendo sus colmillos de electricidad.

-vamos amigo usa Shuriken de agua de nuevo- Ordena Ash

Ambos ataques chocan creando un explosión levantando el polvo de la arena al desvanecerse notan que Luxray está fuera de combate.

Después de un entrenamiento intenso con sus pokemons todos deciden ir a comer al finalizar la cena Serena es la primera en acabar y dice.

-iré a salir un rato a la ciudad me gustaría ir a las tiendas de ropa y comprarme algo nuevo-dice Serena Emocionada.

-Yo tengo que dejar a mis pokemons a que se recuperen en el centro pokemon-Dice Ash

-A mi me gustaría revisar algunos de mis inventos y de paso ver como esta Clembot-Dice el Rubio

-Yo quiero aquí con mi hermano- le sigue Bonnie-

Así que ambos chicos salen de la torre para ir a lugares distintos.

-Ash después que dejes a tus pokemons con la enfermera ¿no quisieras acompañarme a ir a comprar conmigo?- pregunta Serena.

-Me gustaría pero ay algunos lugares que me gustaría ver de esta ciudad que cuando llegue a aquí y cuando volvimos por la medalla contra clemont no pude ver, además que me gustaría ver cómo va quedando el estadio donde se llevara la liga-Responde Ash.

-Vale creo que nos veremos más después aquí de nuevo hasta luego-Dice Serena no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio y irse por su camino.

 **CHUU**

Ash solo se quedo viendo como ella daba vuelta y se alejaba de el al perderse de vista de él se da la vuelta para tomar su camino.

-cuando gane esta liga te lo voy a recompensar de alguna manera Serena todo lo que has hecho por mí este tiempo no soy el mejor en saber en estos temas de amor pero te daré mi agradecimiento-Dijo Ash con un leve sonrojo.

Ash se dirigió al centro pokemon de la ciudad para dejar a sus pokemons al cuidado de la enfermera Joy, al salir toma dirección al estadio donde se llevara la liga pokemon que no tardara menos de una semana que comience.

-Este estadio sí que es grande aun más que el de Kanto o Sinnoh-Exclamaba Ash emocionado.

Pero sin darse cuenta choca con una mujer de pelo verde.

-Mira por dónde vas mocoso-decía la mujer peli verde molesta.

-Lo siento Señorita no fue mi… ambos al verse a la cara Ash pudo ver algo familiar en ella.

La mujer al darse cuenta quien era solo se va del lugar evitando que Ash supiera quién era y no arruinar su misión que tenía en la ciudad.

-..Esa mujer siento como si ya la hubiera visto antes pero en donde...-Pensaba Ash de quien podía ser aquella mujer con quien choco.

Entonces solo decido ignorar eso y seguir caminando hacia la sede donde será la liga.

-si que hay mucha gente este día y eso que aun no comienza la liga, me inscribiré mañana para ese día todo parecerá que no hay vida hahahah-Rie Ash por lo que dijo sin saber lo que pasara.

Pero a lo lejos Ash pudo observar una persona que se le hacía bastante conocido.

Serena acababa de Salir de una tienda de Ropa por lo que se veía llevaba al menos 3 bolsas en cada mano.

-creo que me pase un poco comprando tanto-se decía mientras así misma ella por lo que compro.

-Casi a oscurece será mejor volver a mas rápido a la torre tal vez Ash ya llego y…

Serena ya no pudo decir nada porque un tipo con traje rojo y gafas del mismo color la toma y la lleva a un callejón.

-muy bien cállate mocosa tu eres parte de nuestro plan ahora-

Serena veía con con horror al tipo que la tomo no sabía lo que podía hacerle pero antes que se dispusiera a gritar o pedir ayuda el sujeto la duerme con cloroformo.

-Señor Lissandre tenemos a la chica ¿comenzamos con el plan?-pregunta el soldado del team flare.

-Aun no él tiene que darse cuenta de esto. Y cuando lo haga comenzamos con nuestro plan ahora solo llévala a la base fuera de la ciudad.

Entendido Señor Lissandre-dice el tipo para apagar su transmisor y hacer lo que se le ordeno.

Espero que con esto pueda quebrar tu moral Ash ketchum yo no seré como los demás que acabaste haciéndote tu el héroe. Veras a lo que le pasa a uno niño como tu cuando se hace el héroe hare que en verdad sufras mocoso

Continuara.

Bien este primer capítulo estuvo algo flojo pero se pondrá más interesante en el capítulo 2 además que es el inicio de la historia y de género de este fic será de 18+ por las cosas violentas que tomara el fic en el segundo capítulo se le cambiara el género sin mas que decir me despido.

Dejen sus Reviews y su Like.


End file.
